Muhammad Smith Sighting
So,some context. On September 27,2018 The fairly new program Live With Jonathon Hills introduced a new Co-host Named Muhammad (Muhammad say it's Moo-Hammad though this is to hide his identity, you'll see why in a minute) Smith. he stuck his thumb into Jonathon's plant which is prominent since the show consists of people donating and using foul language and racial slurs to trigger Jonathon, and he took his anger out on the plant. On October 4th,he kidnapped the plant. He published missing posters. A few days later the following story occurred. This is all on twitter. I added dates and times to make it less confusing. Enjoy. October 8 2018 10:00 PM @Jonathon_Hills I live in Kekistan city Kekistan. Today a man that looked like Muhammad walked into my apartment complex. My landlord says he is Mr.Moo and is a new tenant now he’s cursing about how he'll free Ariana @CowardlyMajor and kill Jonathan and free everybody Under Jonathan's tyrannical rule. He said "The plant is first next is everybody." He went on this rant about a moving figure in the basement. I'm filing a noise complaint right now 11:00 PM I'll keep updating about this strange individual I decide this after He started yelling something about Ram ranch and "selling the plant off" The landlord warned him shortly after October 9 5:00 AM Restless night. He kept ranting to himself about how he stumbled into the basement and saw a moving figure followed by screams. Later at 4:00 me and my neighbors decided to spy on this strange individual. 6:00 AM Eerily quiet.He is silent. Not one sound. Not even a mouse. Thank goodness i don't come back till 8:00 I ain't gon be stuck here with an insane man 9:00 AM Me, the maids and the neighbors installed a security to spy on Muhammad smith The maids are stalking him. So far we know he works in the meme recycling plant 11:00 AM I have a monitor for a security cameras in my workplace 1:10 Jesus. This man has stolen all the f***ing plants on the entire floor. 6:00 PM He is back in his apartment 6:30 PM The cameras show he is.... Ewwwwww! That's disgusting! He is sticking his genitalia in the plant! NSFW! Need to shut this off before boss finds out! 8:00 PM Came back from work attending neighbors meeting until 8:30 Will update this thread then 10:00 PM Ok meeting went longer than expected but here's what we gathered: I told my information and it only got more disturbing First of:he has a huge collection of plants. Like, about 60 most of them have missing leaves and odd holes Second: he is wanted in almost every country around the world for theft. Thirdly he has an association with many individuals like : Greg,Charlie and Mathis. Weird. We all hushed as Muhammad held a meeting of his own and we listened in. They discussed killing Mr.Jonathon Hills I swear. Everyone here thinks our neighbor is a serial killer who has not been caught October 11 8:00 PM Not going to update it Nope I refuse First of all what I have seen is too horrifying And @Jonathon_Hills recent actions convince the plant is better off with Muhammad. But I am going to say this: He is no longer in Kekistan city This was a disturbing experience. No really. I saw a man stick his penis in a plant. I saw a man plot to kill a man with body pillow I saw a man use another body pillow to simulate something I don't want to say. But I am going to say where Muhammad Smith went. Ram ranch,Despacito,Texas